Heart of a Gift
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: He believed it was his duty to follow the flows of fate, but soon he learned that not everything is permanently decided.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Heart of a Gift**

The wind blew carefully, a gentle breeze that sent the cherry blossoms fluttering to the ground neatly. The light chirps of birds and loud chatter of multiple voices filled the air, surrounding it with happiness and cheerful laughter. It was a day of pink, red, white, and even light purple. It was the day titled Valentine's Day.

Masses of beautifully thought out decorations filled the halls of the school building. Girls ran about with carefully thought out outfits to match the traditional colors of the event. Boys held chocolates and cards and flowers to their girlfriends, allowing just that once to be sweet and even give in to the kiss on the cheek or the squeal the girl gave as she hugged him in return.

Girls held decorated cards behind their backs as they confessed their thoughts and feelings to the guy they liked or even gained confidence to ask that particular guy to go out. Pals and old friends conversed about the gifts they'd received and the gifts they'd given. It was a cute time, one that many enjoyed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out to her friend, skipping over and sitting down next to her underneath the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo glanced up at the girl and smiled happily, a kind look upon her beautiful face. Tomoyo was an amazingly pretty girl, with long flowy locks of hair, each a brilliant black color with a hint of gray mixed in.

Her grayish-blue eyes squinted shut as she smiled. Sakura smiled back and held out her bento, giggling as she opened it.

"Look at what my dad packed!" She squealed, showing off the delicious looking meal. Tomoyo nodded and held out her own.

"Not as wonderful as yours, of course, but lovely all the same, Sakura-chan." Came her reply. Sakura pulled out some chopsticks and proceeded to bite into the food.

"Ooh, so delicious!" Her green eyes shut as she enjoyed the taste in her mouth. She swallowed and dove in for another bite. Her short brown hair was pushed back so not to get in her way. Her adorable face smiled happily as another bit was eaten.

"Oh, you're so adorable, Sakura-chan! I wish I had my camera!" Tomoyo took a bite of her own meal. She glanced up as a boy their age walked over and sat by them, "Hello, Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted the boy.

"Daidoji." Syaoran nodded and glanced at Sakura, "Sakura." At the sound of her name, she paused, looked up, and smiled brightly at him

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura returned to her food. Syaoran blushed brightly, pulling out his food and opening it slowly.

"Oh, you two are just simply adorable together!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she thought of the video footage she could gain. Syaoran turned an even brighter red as Sakura grabbed his arm and clung to it.

"You really think so? Oh, Syaoran-kun, isn't that wonderful!" He only nodded. Sakura giggled and let go of his arm, taking another bite of her father's homemade food. Tomoyo glanced up at the cherry blossoms and watched as they fell, just as her heart.

Valentine's was always the same. She'd receive so many wonderful gifts, all of which were marvelous. But she'd never really gotten one that stuck for good. Sakura's gift was always something cute and adorable, and Tomoyo treasured it dearly, but her infatuation with Sakura had ended. And now she felt like something was missing each time she saw Sakura and Syaoran together.

She wished she could have the love they had. She wished she could love someone, and regain that love in return. So far, she hadn't found it. As she watched Sakura try to feed Syaoran, (with him blushing greatly and trying to say no in the politest manner possible) she drifted into her thoughts.

It had been many years since the Clow Cards were sealed, and nearly as many since they had been turned to Sakura Cards. Five years, to be exact. Tomoyo was now fifteen, and she felt a sadness in her heart that she wished had never landed. Of course, not much had changed. She still loved taping Sakura, she loved watching her friends and their ever-growing love.

But something was missing… Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika were heard as they neared the small group of three. Tomoyo smiled up at them as they sat down with the trio.

She greeted them, and they greeted back. They were dear friends, and Tomoyo loved to spend time with them. Sakura and Syaoran said their hellos and continued to eat. Yamazaki appeared beside them, starting his motion of lies and storytelling.

Tomoyo chuckled to herself as Sakura and Syaoran stared in awe at the liar, believing his every word as they always did. Soon, Chiharu pulled the boy over by the ear and they began to eat. Rika chatted with Sakura and Naoko amazed herself with a horror book. Tomoyo stared at her food and drifted into thoughts again.

They were friends. They'd always been so. But something was still missing. She'd always observed things, standing on the sidelines, thinking, knowing. But now, she was somewhat confused. She'd felt like things were missing or forgotten before, but she'd always figured out what it was.

Now, she didn't have even the simplest of clues. She was stumped.

"Tomoyo-chan! Do you have choir practice tonight?" Chiharu asked, interrupting Yamzaki's current story. Tomoyo thought a moment.

"Yes, Chiharu-chan, I do." The girl nodded semi sadly and glanced over at Naoko, "Looks like it's just you, me and Yamazaki-kun so far." The girl with glasses nodded sadly.

"Tomoyo, I was hoping you'd come with us to the park. There's a ghost haunting it!"

"I'm sorry."

"G-g-ghost?" Sakura gripped Syaoran's arm tightly, suddenly horrified at the thought, "A g-g-ghost?"

"Yes. Do you want to come with us, Sakura?" Naoko looked hopeful.

"S-Syaoran-kun. W-will you c-c-come with uh-us?" Sakura stuttered, a pleading look in her eyes. Syaoran couldn't resist and he nodded.

"It's probably nothing, though." Yamazaki popped up.

"I don't know about that! I remember the story of the lady in the water. She was said to have waited there by the river for her long lost lover, and one day, she fell in and drowned but she couldn't have drowned because the river's too low and so the people believed it was a murd-" he was cut off by Chiharu and her grip on his ear.

"S-should we w-wait for you, T-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo shook her head.

"That's alright. I remember it was supposed to be a long practice today, so don't worry." They all nodded and Sakura gulped.

"O-okay…" She shakily grabbed her bento and ate some more from it. Syaoran ate his, and the day went on.

-----

Choir practice wasn't exactly true. She didn't have it that night, and Tomoyo felt a little guilty about saying she did. But she didn't want to spoil the fun the others would have. Besides that, she wanted a little alone time. She needed peace and quite right now, and sitting under the tree for a while seemed nice enough.

Earlier, just before the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period, Syaoran had gotten enough courage to give Sakura his valentine's gift. It was a cute pink rose. Although it was simple, Tomoyo knew Sakura would cherish it. After all, her boyfriend was simple but devoted. That was why Tomoyo knew he was perfect for her adorable cousin.

Yamazaki had give Chiharu a card and box of candy, which she thanked him for by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He had grown a little red, but covered it by bursting into a tale of a flower maiden and a businessman. Chiharu had been so happy of the gift, she forgot to keep him quiet and instead listened to the story, clutching the gift tightly.

She had seen Rika heading in the direction of the elementary school just as everyone was leaving. She knew where the girl was headed, and was happy. All of her friends were happy, and Tomoyo was as well.

Or so she wanted to believe. That feeling of something missing was still there, and she still didn't know why. Tomoyo sat down by the cherry blossom tree and leaned against it, breathing in the light scent it gave off. She set her bag down on one side, her dark purple sketchbook on the other.

It was amazing how beautiful the school grounds looked when it was empty of students. Tomoyo smiled lightly and thought of how to enjoy her free time. She glanced at her bag, full of assignments that were to be done and books to be read.

No, that didn't seem like a very relaxing thing to do. So her eyes traveled across to the sketchbook. She loved to draw. It was fun and exiting. So, reaching forward, Tomoyo gripped the book and grabbed a pencil from her bag. Opening it and turning to the next blank page, she now contemplated on what to draw.

After some time, she put the tip of the pencil on the sheet and started her drawing. The familiar scratching of lead against paper filled her ears. It was a natural feeling, and she felt calmness and serenity overcome her.

Sometime into the picture, Tomoyo glanced at her bag. It was filled with the natural things a schoolgirls bag should be filled with. But at the moment, it was overflowing with cards and gifts. Admirers had grown in numbers in the past few years. That was because Tomoyo had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and it was hard not to notice.

She sighed and paused in her work, glancing at it in thought. It was a simple landscape picture, one of the school grounds. Cherry blossoms fluttered around and she smiled. It was done well and with care, as all of her drawings were. She had a ways to go before she'd finish it, but she knew it'd be wonderful when she was done.

"Daidoji-san, how are you?" Tomoyo's head shot up suddenly and she glanced around. Her eyes stopped to rest on a familiar friend, one she hadn't seen in nearly eight months. His dark, raven colored hair blew lightly in the wind, his endless blue eyes fixed on her, staring through the glasses that were naturally placed before them.

"Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo was shocked. Not even a year after Syaoran had returned to Tomoeda, Eriol had also come back. Three years passed with him staying there, and Tomoyo had grown used to his presence wherever they went. But he had left about eight months back for England, saying he had something important to take care of.

"Is that all you plan to say?" He asked, smiling at her as he always did.

"When did you get back?" Tomoyo finally asked, finding the words inside her head and speaking them.

"This morning."

"Are you staying? Or is this just a visit before you head back to England?" Eriol didn't answer for a moment as he walked over to her, glancing down at her picture.

"Wonderful as always. You truly are an amazing artist, Daidoji-san." Tomoyo blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Thank you…" She glanced at the scene she had been drawing.

"I think I'll be staying this time." Eriol added as he sat down beside her, leaning against the tree like natural.

"That'll be nice. I'm sure Sakura and the others will be pleased as well." Tomoyo placed her pencil tip against the paper again, starting her task of drawing.

"How have you been these past few months, Daidoji-san?" Tomoyo continued to draw as she answered.

"Fine. And yourself?"

"As well as I've always been."

"Are Spinel-chan and Nakuru-san here as well?" Eriol turned to her.

"Wherever I go, they follow. So yes, they are here." He glanced at her sketch again, "You have a true talent, Daidoji-san." Tomoyo glanced up at him and smiled.

"Again, I say thank you." She returned to the picture. They sat in silence for a while.

"I have a question, if that's alright." Tomoyo continued to sketch as she answered.

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for quite some time now, is it alright to call you Tomoyo?" She looked up at him, shocked at the sudden question. She paused, a little red in the cheeks, before answering.

"Y-yes. Yes, you may."

"Then, in that case, you may call me by my name as well… Tomoyo." He smiled at her.

"All right… Eriol…" She turned away and another small silence overcame them. Eriol watched her picture gain more life as she worked on it, but soon his eyes weren't watching the pencil work against the paper. They were watching the one working the pencil. The beautiful maiden with dark gray hair and glistening grayish-blue eyes.

"Do you want to know why I left for England?" Eriol asked lightly, still staring at Tomoyo. She glanced up at him and hesitated before nodding, "I left to find myself."

"Find yourself?" She asked, suddenly confused.

"Yes. Being the reincarnation of Clow Reed isn't as easy as I've made it seem. I believed it was my duty to follow the flows of fate. But I have learned that not everything is permanently decided. Did you know that Sakura was believed to end up with Yue? Or, rather, Yukito?" Tomoyo didn't answer for a moment.

"I thought it was possible."

"But it was. And fate stated that she was to end up with him. But she changed it, and now she's with Syaoran. And again, if she truly wished, Sakura has the ability to change fate again. But she doesn't. She's content with where she is. And that is what puzzled me." He paused, "I thought my fate was set in stone, but some time back, I grew confused. My feelings for Kaho changed, and hers for me also grew different."

"I didn't understand it all. So, when I grew feelings for another person, I was clearly baffled." Tomoyo gasped.

"You no longer love Mizuki-san?" Eriol shook his head.

"No, not in the way I believed I did. And sometime ago, a few days before I returned to England, she announced her change of heart. That is why I left."

"Did you figure it all out?" Tomoyo asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I believe I did. And now I have returned, for the one that I care about the most lives here. In Tomoeda." Tomoyo gasped and then smiled. But it was a little different; filled with sadness instead of happiness.

"And are you here to find that person that you care the most about?" He nodded, "I hope she returns your love."

"I do too."

"Do I know her?" Tomoyo suddenly questioned, unable to hold it down any longer. She wanted to know!

"Yes. In fact, you know her very much." She thought a moment.

"I don't see you liking Sakura that way. And Naoko might not be your choice. Rika is quiet and might seem more of your type, but I just don't see it. After your love for Kaho, I can't see many… Hiira… I mean, Eriol, who is she? I'm sorry, but I just can't think of anyone…" He didn't reply for sometime, "Eriol? If you don't want to say, then I'm fine with that." He shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just afraid that she doesn't feel the same. After all, I haven't seen her for eight months, just as I haven't seen anybody from this school. It would be a little odd to just go out and say it to her." Tomoyo tapped her finger on her chin and thought a moment.

"If she can't take it, then you could wait. But if you've waited as long as you seem to have, then tell her. I see no harm, and she has all the time in the world to think of an answer. If you don't quite remember, it took Sakura a long time to tell Syaoran. It might be a bit of a shock to her, but she'll probably know whether or not she's in love with you. It'll just be a bit of a shock." Tomoyo glanced at the sky.

"You're really handy to talk to, Tomoyo. You know how to help a person in their worst time of difficulty." She smiled at the sky.

"I'm glad I could be of some service. Now, Eriol, go tell her! You should go tell her right now!" He nodded.

"Alright, I suppose I could." He stood and walked in front of her, staring down at her, smiling.

"Good. Now go on! I have much drawing to do, so you wouldn't want to waist your time talking to me when you have a girl to confess to." Eriol grinned down at her.

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, Tomoyo. I must stay near you for I have something to say." Tomoyo gave him a look and folded her arms in front of her.

"Well, hurry, you have to tell the girl you love her."

"I know." He leaned down by her and smiled his best smile, and Tomoyo waited patiently, "Daidoji Tomoyo, I have something important to say." He announced, "I have wondered and pondered, and I suppose I'll say it out as it is. I believe that, after all this time, I have fallen in love with you." She gasped and blushed suddenly. He smiled warmly and stood in front of her, waiting as she took it all in.

"W-wait… You're toying with me. I-I mean…"

"I am not messing around with you, my dear Tomoyo. I am in fact telling the truth." She looked down and away, "As you said earlier, you have all the time in the world. I'll wait. Don't worry. I'm fairly patient." She gulped and sat there. Eriol turned away from her and stared at the blue sky.

"I…" She stopped, uncertain. This she had not expected. Not at all. Tomoyo continued to sit in silence, running through her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. What to even say! Never in a million years would she expect Hiiragizawa Eriol to confess feelings to her! Never!

But, she had thought about it. And she had thought up ideas too. And many, many times she had just sat and thought of him. But was that love? Even an infatuation? But it was… It had to be. She had daydreamed countless times, before and after he had left. The only thing that stopped her from thinking further had been Mizuki. But Mizuki was gone, no longer a part of Eriol's life.

And it was her chance. But did she really love him? Tomoyo bit her lip. Eriol turned to glance back at her.

"I'm sorry. I must have shocked you." He smiled lightly, carefully, cutely. "Maybe I should have waited…" Tomoyo stood before she could control herself. She stood in front of the boy, a good few inches shorter, but still a strong look on her face.

"Eriol, I…" She hesitated, "I am not completely sure of my feelings, but I do know that… I do like you. And I would love to become more than friends." She paused, "I'm tying to say that, while I may not know if I love you, I do wish to see." His smile turned into a charming grin and she couldn't help but blush.

She'd never thought the sweet, caring look he once gave Mizuki would be motioned at her. She smiled back. Eriol moved forward and grasped her hand, a look of pure joy across his face.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. You don't know how much this means to me." Tomoyo nodded.

"And thank you, Eriol. I never thought I'd get a Valentine's present like this." He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad to have helped." He said as he pulled away. Tomoyo leaned forward and hugged him.

"You really are a gentlemen, Eriol. A sweet, kind, caring gentlemen who knows just how to charm a girl." She knew he grinned, it was just his nature.


End file.
